


Temptations

by yungpinkblud



Category: Yungblud (Musician), bhc - Fandom, black hearts club - Fandom, dominic harrison
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungpinkblud/pseuds/yungpinkblud
Summary: requested prompt: “you better muffle yourself with a pillow then, because I’m not stopping"yungpinkblud.tumblr.com
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Temptations

“dommm… i’m bored, can i come sit on your lap?” (y/n) whined. 

“no." 

dom and (y/n) were meant to be studying for their exams in his bedroom, with dom’s parents right in the next room. but (y/n) had a different idea. he’s usually the type to spoil her rotten, whatever she asks, no limits. but he’s so damn stubborn whenever he wants to be. regardless, she got off his bed with her book in hand and walked over to dominic, who was sat at his desk. 

"if you really wanna sit on my lap, take your pants off.” he stated such words so calmly, it only turned (y/n) on even more. 

eager to oblige, her pants hit the ground in a matter of seconds. he reached over to her and hooked a finger in her panties, slowly pulling them down too. at the sight of her bare sex, dom unbottons his pants, just enough to reveal himself. 

“don’t look so excited love, sit down. and be quiet, we’re not alone." 

blood rushed to her face as she straddled him and slowly took him all in. with a few quiet whimpers, (y/n) tries to move her hips and release some frustration, but dom holds her down. 

"you asked to sit on my lap and that’s what you’re gonna get. now be quiet and study.”

it became difficult to concentrate whilst feeling his throbbing cock stretching her, begging to move. her vision is hazy, (y/n) cannot even make any sense of the words in front of her, as she tries her best to be quiet and not bounce on dom’s cock. but she’s failing. instead, she’s getting off the thrill of being caught and whimpering rather loudly in anticipation, waiting for him to finally surrender fuck her senselessly. 

“that was a pretty noise. you’re even prettier when you’re so desperate” dom teased.

he shoved two fingers in (y/n)’s mouth, as an attempt to shut her up. her fingers are digging into his thighs, she’s slowly rocking back and forth, desperate for any friction. only dom could reduce her into nothing more than a whiny, needy mess. and they both loved it. it started to become too much for dominic, too. she felt so good, clenched around him and trying her best to be his good little girl. in a split of a second he carried her onto his bed, placing her face down and ass up, for him to admire. (y/n) shivered as teased her sex, juices already dripping for dom. 

“baby, your parents… i don’t think i can manage to be quiet enough.” (y/n) choked out. 

“you better muffle yourself with a pillow then, because I’m not stopping.”

with that, she instantly found herself biting hard on the pillow. dom rammed his cock into her core, in a hard and aggressive manner. his fingers were digging into her hips, definitely leaving marks, as he bit his lip trying to contain his own groans. (y/n)’s thighs were shaking uncontrollably, and she struggled to remain quiet, tugging on the sheets with her fists. dom’s grip on her hips absentmindedly tightened, suddenly muttering a couple of vulgar words. she filthily smiled, feeling his cum run down her thigh and quietly trying to recover her breathing. 

“you’re so fucking naughty, my darling. i love you.”


End file.
